The present invention relates to support frame assemblies and more particularly to a unique arrangement for readily adjusting various types of support frame assemblies between "mobile" and "use" modes--particularly step ladder and platform assemblies.
Mobile support frame structures incorporating various mechanical assemblies for adjusting such support frame structures between "mobile" and "use" modes are generally well known in support frame art. In this regard, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,306, issued to R. B. Bendickson et al on Aug. 5, 1997 and to U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,434, issued on August 11 to Paul R. Swiderski and to the several patent references cited therein. These aforementioned patents recognized and resolved many of the comparatively complex constructions, assemblies, uses, and maintenance problems of previous assemblies as does the unique structural arrangement of the present invention described herein, the present invention further providing a mobile ladder and platform structural arrangement which further simplifies and minimizes the required operational pressures to adjust various types of structural support frames between alternative "mobile" and "use" modes. The present invention accomplishes its unique arrangement in a straightforward and economical manner, requiring a minimum of parts and a minimum of manufacturing, assembling, operating and maintenance steps to accomplish the desired adjusted positions for various types of support frame members and particularly for step ladder structural frame assemblies.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.